User talk:Ashshadow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Clans of the Rivers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clans of the Rivers Wiki talk:Project Charart page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mousetalon (Talk) 21:45, 6 July 2010 Re: Oh hey Ash! I didn't know you were into this! =) And of course you can join- I'll add you in. Consider joining our little PCA thing too! =) ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 22:40, July 6, 2010 (UTC) LOL don't worry it's not so hard. Just remember to read the guidelines. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 23:01, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I hate RP drama, I learned my lesson from CotC. And thanks, and go ahead and put an image up- do you like the blanks? Nightshine tweaked some blanks I made that were fails. And then I added the fuzziness on the longhairs. =) ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 23:09, July 6, 2010 (UTC) LOL awesome. I'll alert the other users to get active on PCA. As soon as we have all of the essentials in the Clans filled, RPing will start. xD ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 23:15, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Um . . . not that I know of. If you want to be deputy or MC of any of the Clans, just let me know. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 23:47, July 6, 2010 (UTC) RapidClan needs a deputy, and all of the other Clans need MC's. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 21:25, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Probably Night. I should leave her a message to let her know the Wiki is now up. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 16:18, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 21:51, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll add you in :) Night Fall 16:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) They aren't that bad! I think that the muzzles need to be more defines and the lineart on the longhaired tails needs to be thickened. After that I believe they will be ready to post on the PCA talk page. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 22:19, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Just now. I was gonna tell you. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 17:51, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Um yeah I'll have her be there. And sure, I'll take one. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 18:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Stormcloud Awesome :) Night Fall 23:29, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Kits Can i role play one of Tigerlily's kits if there is enough thanks Frostyness 19:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :D Frostyness 22:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC) re Sure you can. Shruggytalk 19:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi-Re xD Lol. Title. xD Thanks for the suggestion. I moved the request to Mousy's talk page. So..YEAH. :P How do I add to a story? Do I create a new page and just title the story and stuff? xD Or do I go to Mistclan and create the story in "chat"? And my character would love to have kits (if that was what you were asking, I could of misinterpreted it. xD) My roleplay in real life, Frostheart has 2 litters. My first litter I had...uh 3 kits. But in my Mistclan thing, I think I'd have 2. xD. Hehe. I'm talkative right now aren't I? o.o Frostheart ♥ 23:35, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Reply Thing. Hehe Hi! Hehe. Thanks for letting me know. And it'd be cool to have kits..umm...not much to say. xD Bye. Frostheart ♥ 01:26, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for letting me know. But Mousetalon hasn't put up my character yet. Not even Frostheart, so yeah. ^.^ Frostheart ♥ 01:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hehe. Thanks. xD I see the link now, yesterday I checked..maybe..err..yeah. xD So I'd be happy to play one of Tigerlily's kits. I'm mostly here now because of Warriors Wikia having Tweek Week, not much is happening. :P How many she-cats are you gonna have? (or toms. :P) Oh, and also, can you make a charact for my character Frostheard and Silverleaf? I don't really know how, but I want to join the charact project. :P I can't find the guide-lines so..yeah. Hehe. :)Frostheart ♥ 02:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hehe. Kit- Ivykit- brown tabby she-cat with white belly and amber eyes. And thanks for doing the charact. :) I'm not in the charact project yet (I haven't checked today, so I might be wrong) but I already made a kitty-pet blank. But it ended up kinda looking like the Warriors Wikia kittypet one, so I had to change some details. xD Frostheart ♥ 19:41, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Frostheart is long-haired. :) Thanks again for doing this. Frostheart ♥ 23:25, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Either way is fine. :) Frostheart ♥ 04:39, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. :D Frostheart ♥ 21:06, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hm . . . I am thinking of an epic description. *Falconkit - dull ginger and cream she-cat with light blue eyes Yay I succeeded! ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 16:16, August 4, 2010 (UTC) LOL thanks and of course I will teach you. On Pixlr, go to more when choosing a brush for the burn tool. If you click it it will take you to a sub menu will sections like splatter and more. Get the paper and charcol textures and use different brushes to make the texture. Hope meh confusing drabble helps! =) ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 02:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC) No problem! I like it too! ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 14:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Joining RapidClan Of course! I added him :) Night Fall 03:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) kits Yah sorry about that umm so i can make up any name and what they look like right? Frostkit - a white she-cat with blue eyes Frostyness 22:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Icekit Frostyness 22:51, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok cool Frostyness 23:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Kitting on Friday Information Hi. I was wondering if you can give me some details about the kitting tomorrow? Around what time you will have your "water" break xD I live in Cali, so if you live in like Minnesota...yeah. xD Give me the information in Pacific time, if you can't make sure you label it ____ est. :) Thanks. Byee. Frostheart ♥ 02:50, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Right now, it's 7:57. If you can't figure it out, just type in google "California, Los Angeles time zone" :) Frostheart ♥ 02:57, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay. :) Where do you live? xD That might come off as stalker like. Wouldn't it? Frostheart ♥ 03:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC) That's fine. xD I never knew you had work. :O Lol. Bye Frostheart ♥ 03:13, August 6, 2010 (UTC). Night ^^Frostheart ♥ 03:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC got time? http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=#wikia-clansoftherviers ;) Shruggytalk 12:25, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Kitting Hey, I was wondering if you were on right now. xD I'm waiting for the kitting. Hehe. Excitement. o: Frostheart ♥ 20:23, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hehe! So excited. Okay. I'm ready. Should you start? Frostheart ♥ 22:51, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Frostheart ♥ 22:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) The kits are coming today right? and are they coming on the irc Erm...who wrote that? xD And what's irc? LOL...Frostheart ♥ 22:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay. xD Frostheart ♥ 23:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh..hehe. Like the chat in Mistclan camp? Are all of your kits she-cats? Frostheart ♥ 23:18, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Um...xD I entered the IRC thing, but then it gave me a bunch of coding..confusing. xD What do I do? Frostheart ♥ 23:46, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you on IRC? xD Frostheart ♥ 20:06, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Kay. :D Sorry, I was eating. xD Frostheart ♥ 20:59, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: ACK! Neither is mine! Ask Insane or Bramble about it, they made the changes to the signature policy. Mouseh (Siggy dumb right now) I think you should just see the guidelines and stuff and make sure your signature follows the rules, but I don't really know. :P Frostheart ♥ 19:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I read the rules, but I can't see what's wrong. Can you tell me? :P Because I don't know how to make a signature. Frostheart ♥ 21:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks, Ash. =) ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 02:07, August 10, 2010 (UTC)